


pink, it's my new obsession

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BUT only in that bucky calls steve’s chest tits, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Feminization, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sleepiness, Steve Rogers’ Sleep Stripping Habits, Steve’s Titties, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: After spending the better part of a century loving Steve Rogers, Bucky considers himself pretty familiar with all of Steve’s habits. He bites his pencils when he writes. He drinks their orange juice straight out of the carton. He likes to tuck his nose into Bucky’s neck when he’s feeling tired.These are all habits that he’s had his entire life, but there are definitely a few habits that are newer, thanks to the serum’s changes to his body.That’s why Bucky isn’t surprised at all when he’s woken up by Steve’s shirt hitting him in the face.(alternatively, bucky waxes poetic about steve’s chest.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 9
Kudos: 237





	pink, it's my new obsession

**Author's Note:**

> steve’s boobs are very important, i would say.

After spending the better part of a century loving Steve Rogers, Bucky considers himself pretty familiar with all of Steve’s habits. He bites his pencils when he writes. He drinks their orange juice straight out of the carton. He likes to tuck his nose into Bucky’s neck when he’s feeling tired.

These are all habits that he’s had his entire life, but there are definitely a few habits that are newer, thanks to the serum’s changes to his body.

That’s why Bucky isn’t surprised at all when he’s woken up by Steve’s shirt hitting him in the face.

He startles awake, but keeps himself from bolting upright in bed thanks to less than positive experiences doing the same after nightmares. That’s not what’s happening now, though- moving the offending garment off his face and bunching it in his hand, he squints over at his boyfriend in bed next to him. It’s the weekend, so they’ve slept in late and Steve forgot to close the blinds last night. Sunlight fills the room, and it’s so bright that Bucky doesn’t know how Steve is still asleep, but then again- he would still be asleep if _someone_ hadn’t hit him in the face while doing a striptease in his sleep.

But like he said- this is nothing too terribly new. Steve’s body after the serum runs hotter than a normal person’s, _definitely_ hotter than his old body did. Anemia was a bitch when it came to keeping him cold, and as much as Bucky loved the excuse to cuddle him, he hated seeing him shiver. Now, that’s not a problem. Bucky doesn’t need an excuse to cuddle him anymore, and Steve’s skin is warm to the touch. Even after all these years, he’s not quite used to it.

Hence the sleep stripping. He tends to overheat particularly at night, and if he falls asleep wearing anything- off it comes. Most times landing on Bucky’s head. It’s kind of cute if Bucky thinks about it when he’s not still half asleep and grumpy about it.

He throws a glare over at the man for waking him up but has to soften at the way Steve looks right now, still fast asleep, face relaxed and pink lips parted to let out soft breaths into where his face is half pressed into the pillow. He’s curled up on his side facing Bucky, covers slipped down to his waist to expose his now bare upper half. He looks young and peaceful in a way he rarely does when he’s awake, and Bucky’s mouth twitches with the urge to let out a smile.

That’s not the only part of him that twitches, though. What? He’s allowed to ogle his boyfriend if he wants. The man is practically sex on legs. Or in this case, sex on his side, because the way he’s laying has his pecs pressing together in a way that makes Bucky’s mouth water and suddenly feel wide awake.

He’s not ashamed to admit how much of a thing he has for Steve’s chest. How can he not? It’s practically _indecent_ , with all that smooth golden skin, fine peach fuzz, and _God_ , his fucking nipples. They’re so sensitive, the smallest touch from Bucky’s fingers can get them perked right up. He’s not sure if it’s normal to describe your partner’s nipples as beautiful, but if anyone has beautiful nipples- it’s Steve. They’re the prettiest shade of pink Bucky has ever seen. They deserve their own color named after them, and even with how much he’s turned on he has the sudden amusing thought of asking Steve to mix up a paint shade for them and name it something special, just to see how much it makes him blush. Steve would probably do it, too. He always does what Bucky tells him, always tries to be sweet for his fella even when he’s also being a pushy little shit at the same time.

At the thought of how good Steve can be for him, Bucky reaches down a hand and grasps at his morning wood. He’s still wearing boxers, but he knows that under the covers, Steve probably isn’t. He most likely kicked them off shortly before his shirt went flying, which means his dick is pressed into the mattress, just waiting for Bucky to get over there and give it some attention. Steve always wakes up hard, just like Bucky. The serum’s effect on their libidos is something they both enjoy, immensely. And often times, repeatedly.

Bucky smiles to himself and scoots over closer, positioning himself so he’s lying close alongside Steve, bodies not touching and head propped up in his metal hand. This is one of his favorite things to do, waking Steve up by making him feel good. There’s always a moment in time right after he blinks his eyes open where he’s the softest and sweetest, vulnerable and wanton to Bucky’s touch. For that split second, it’s the only thing he’s aware of, and he’s not awake enough to be self-conscious to his reactions.

Bucky reaches out a hand and traces his fingers gently on Steve’s right pec, circling the skin lightly until he sees goosebumps appear. Steve won’t wake up at this light a touch, not yet, but Bucky adores seeing the way his body responds while Steve is still unaware and unable to control it. He stills his fingers and removes all but one, which he uses to spiral in and lightly tease at Steve’s nipple. After a moment, he switches to the other side and does the same.

It earns him a small noise in Steve’s sleep, but that’s all. Bucky chuckles to himself and readjusts a little to lay on his stomach so he can slowly start rolling his hips into the mattress, just enough to make himself sigh at the friction. Just because Steve’s dead to the world doesn’t mean that they _both_ can’t be feeling good. He continues teasing at Steve’s nipples for a second before pulling back to wet his fingertip with his tongue and returning to his ministrations.

The tips of them are beginning to peak, darkening to a rosy blush where Bucky has been touching. He pulls back and admires the sight of them, shiny with spit, and deciding that he’s ready for his baby to really wake up now, leans in and blows out a stream of cool air over them.

It does the trick. Steve’s long lashes flutter a bit before he’s blinking his eyes open, confused. Bucky hurries to get his hands on him again, not wanting to miss his favorite moment of mornings like this. Steve lets out a sweet, vulnerable little mewl and arches into the touch when Bucky pinches at one of the buds. Bucky can’t help himself anymore now that Steve is up and looking at him with a stripped expression.

Steve starts to shift and gets out a confused “Bucky?” before he’s interrupted by Bucky rolling over to press on top of him and finally get his mouth on the sweet, supple skin of his chest. Steve lets out a surprised grunt when he’s pressed onto his back. “Good morning?”

Bucky pulls back from where he was sucking a kiss into Steve’s clavicle and gives Steve a wicked look, darting his tongue out to swipe over the sensitive tip of his nipple and laughing at way it makes Steve’s shoulders tense. “Good morning, sweetheart,” he croons, really pulling back this time. Steve pouts his lips for a kiss and Bucky gladly gives it to him. “You sleep good?” While he’s talking, he brings up his metal hand and slides it over Steve’s left pec, squeezing the muscle and palming at it.

Steve whimpers a little at the feeling of cold metal on his overheated skin, but tries to look unaffected. “Yeah,” is all he manages.

Bucky hums and palms at his chest again. “Sorry I woke you up, sunshine. It’s just that _I_ woke up and you were practically shoving these in my face.” He traps Steve’s nipple between his fingers and gives it a kiss through the V of it to emphasize his point. “You look obscene, laying here like that. Makes a man do crazy things.”

Steve squirms underneath him but doesn’t push him away. “You do crazy things anyways,” he retorts, and that’s how Bucky knows they’re going to have fun this morning. “Jerk. Interrupting my beauty sleep.”

“You’re feeling feisty, huh? That’s alright, sweetheart, I know just how to settle you down.” He uses his flesh hand to trace a line down Steve’s other pec, smirking when Steve involuntarily arches up into it. Steve glares at him, and it only serves to make Bucky laugh. He removes his hands and puts them on either side of Steve’s head, pushing himself up and adjusting himself so he’s straddling Steve and pressing his ass to his groin. “You’re already beautiful enough anyways, punk. Stop fishing for compliments,” he teases.

Steve has to look up at him to meet his gaze now, a bit wide eyed but still feeling feisty enough to scowl. “Was just laying here,” he grunts. “Don’t see what the big deal is. You’re just a horny bastard as usual, must be.”

“I am.” Bucky takes it as the bait he knows Steve meant for it to be and raises an eyebrow, using both hands this time to pinch at his nipples, still peaked and pink. “You know I love these sweet tits of yours, Stevie.” He doesn’t wait for Steve’s response before he slides himself down and starts placing wet, opened mouth kisses against the skin of his pecs, using both hands to push them together into what look and feel like natural tits. He buries his face in the cleavage he’s created, nuzzling his face into the tender skin and hearing the skritch of his stubble against it paired with the sweet whimpers Steve is letting out above him. He runs his tongue up the center and tops it off by sucking a hickey against the notch of his collarbone, pulling back to admire his work. When he sees what a mess he’s made of Steve’s chest, his dick twitches from where it’s nestled between Steve’s legs. “My poor sweetheart, huh? Did I do that to you? Your poor titties are all marked up, Stevie, they hurtin’?”

Steve’s attitude from only minutes ago is nowhere to be seen. He’s panting and glassy eyed, mumbles out a breathy, “Please, Bucky” and tries to grind his dick up against Bucky’s stomach. Bucky tuts at him and presses a kiss to his chin, digging his nails a bit into the muscle of Steve’s chest. Steve cries out at it.

“You didn’t answer me. Did I made your titties hurt, Stevie? Look down at them and see, give me an answer or this stops here.” He does his best to sound stern.

Steve lifts his head weakly and casts a glance down at his chest. It’s a wreck, red with beardburn, slick with spit, and dotted with marks from where Bucky dug his nails in. His nipples are tight and dark, neglected from Bucky’s preoccupation with the rest of him. He nods, letting out a pitiful noise. “You did, Bucky,” he whispers. “ _Please_.”

Bucky smiles at him and props his chin on Steve’s chest, tilting his head and in the process rubbing his beard into the already reddened skin. “Please what, Stevie?” he says lowly, eyes sparkling at the devastated look Steve gives him.

“Please kiss it better.” His boyfriend sounds so sweet when he’s asking nicely, who would Bucky be to deny him?

He gets right to it, leaning back down and licking over the indents his nails left before he starts pressing sucking kisses to the rest of it. While he does that, he uses both hands to pinch at his nipples, making Steve groan at the sorely needed attention. He contemplates pinching them and not letting go, using his fingers as impromptu nipple clamps, but decides against it. He’s supposed to be making his sweetheart feel better, after all.

It’s working, if the whimpers Steve is letting out are anything to go by. Bucky kisses up against Steve’s left pec and takes his fingers away. He pauses a moment to flick his eyes up to Steve, who looks back at him with a wrecked expression that only grows more shattered when Bucky holds out his metal fingers for him to put into his mouth. “Yeah, sweetheart. You suck on my fingers while I suck on your tits,” he murmurs and then he’s sealing his mouth over the tortured bud of his nipple and sucking gently.

Steve whimpers at that and sucks at Bucky’s fingers in almost the same rhythm. Since it’s the metal hand, Bucky can’t feel it as much, which is a damn shame- but the way using _that_ hand in the bedroom gets Steve going is more than enough to make up for it. At the same time Steve’s mouth is moving, so are his hips, grinding up against Bucky’s stomach and getting his skin slick with his precome. He moans every time the head of him catches against Bucky’s waistband.

Bucky grows more insistent with his actions, sucking harder and bringing the tip of his tongue into play, flicking it back and forth across the sensitive flesh just to relish in the muffled cry it gets out of Steve. He sucks until it’s firm and swollen before he pulls off with a wet noise, stopping to gaze up at Steve. “Yeah, you’re sensitive down here, aren’t you? Get real needy when I get my mouth on these sweet tits.” He makes a pointed movement of kissing over the nipple he just got done with before switching over to the other one with a crooked smile. “Ain’t a moment of the day where I don’t wanna have my mouth on these sweet things, Stevie. Hard not to want it when you’re walkin’ around here in those tight shirts,” he murmurs, mouth vibrating against Steve’s flesh. “Want it even when we’re in public, sweetheart, I don’t even care. I’d get my head up under your shirt and love on ‘em anyways, long as you let me. Would you let me, sweetheart? Let me suck on your tits while people were watchin’? Bet you’d make the sweetest noises. Everyone would love seeing your titties, would love hearin’ you fall apart for me when I kiss on ‘em.”

It’s all hypothetical, of course, but even just the _idea_ of it is enough to get Steve’s cock twitching between them and a broken moan out of his filled mouth. Bucky worries his nipple between his flesh fingers and continues, eyes dark.

“You want me to show everyone how much I love these thingd, huh? I could do that, sweetheart. I’ll show _you_ right now, matter of fact.”

He leans down and traps Steve’s other nipple between his fingers, purposely scraping his stubble on it before sealing his mouth over it the way he had done with the other. When he’s satisfied with his work, he pulls back and admires how swollen he’s made both of them, using light fingertips to brush over each tip and get a sigh from Steve.

“So pretty, Stevie,” he murmurs, pushing with his hands again to recreate the crease between the muscles. He buries his face in the valley of soft skin and kisses up the center, making them extra wet so that when he pulls back, Steve has a slick line running between the mounds of his tits. Bucky touches it with a reverent finger, feels how warm and wet it is. He flicks his eyes up and looks at Steve with an intensity. “I wanna put my dick right here, sweetheart. Wanna mark these up even more with my come, yeah?”

Steve gasps out a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob. He nods frantically, and chants out “Yeah, Buck, _yeah_ ” around his fingers while Bucky takes that as his cue to push himself up and nestle his cock so the tip of it rests at the very bottom of Steve’s chest, barely pushing between his pecs. He removes his metal hand from Steve’s mouth, making the blonde man make a sad noise at the loss, but he shushes him and both of Steve’s hands instead. He guides them so they’re on either side of his chest, right where Bucky’s had been before.

Bucky makes careful eye contact with Steve, noting how watery and vulnerable his blue eyes are. He lets go of one of Steve’s hands, rests over it for a second as an order for him not to move, and then breaks away to stroke Steve’s cheek with a soothing thumb. “You sure you’re okay with this, sweetheart? Just need you to check in with me, alright?” Steve gives him a watery smile and his cheeks flush, but he nods and looks sure of himself, so Bucky pats his cheek and smiles back. “Can you hold your tits up for me? Push ‘em together, make it nice and tight for my cock.”

Steve obeys, cupping his hands around himself and pushing them upwards the way Bucky had been doing before.

Bucky has to close his eyes for a second, dick aching where it lays on Steve’s chest. The sight of Steve, with his strong arms and large hands flexing to create such a contrast- sweet, supple cleavage that could put most Victoria’s Secret models to shame- is too much for a second. He takes in a shaky breath and opens his eyes again, gazing down at Steve with an adoring smile. “God, Stevie. You know how pretty you look right now?” he whispers, grabbing his dick with one hand and cupping Steve’s face with another. He thumbs over Steve’s bottom lip, smearing the spit like it’s a gloss.

“Show me?” Steve’s voice is reverent, and Bucky smiles at it. He feels exactly the same way right now.

“Never could say no to that pretty face of yours.” He gives an experimental thrust, rocking his hips forward ever so slightly and grunting at how Steve’s chest squeezes tight around him. He’s still slick, and with Bucky’s cock leaking like it is, he’ll be even slicker in a second. “Can’t say no to your pretty tits, either, sweetheart.” With that, he pushes the rest of his cock between Steve’s cleavage, grunting at how tight it is until his head pops out the other end.

Steve is breathing heavy, staring up at him with his pupils blown and lips parted. His eyes dart down to where Bucky’s leaking cockhead is pressing against his sternum, and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips like he’s resisting the urge to lean down and lick at him. Bucky shelves that idea for a later time, right now content to start moving between Steve’s tits, watching the way it makes them jiggle and reveling with how smooth his skin is.

When he goes to speak, his words come out hoarse. “Play with ‘em for me, sweetheart, pinch those pretty nipples.” He moans when Steve hurriedly obeys him, keeping his palms at the sides to hold them tight around Bucky’s thrusting cock and reaching out shaking fingers to rub at the swollen pink buds of his chest.

They’re both panting, Bucky letting out deep moans, Steve letting out desperate whines with every thrust, giving way to the prettiest, sweetest mewl of a noise Bucky has ever heard him make when he pinches both his tits at the same time, nails digging in just the slightest bit.

Bucky fucks into his chest faster, and he’s ready to come, but the idea of Steve getting it in his mouth, letting him shoot on his tongue is too much to pass up. He gets a fist in Steve’s hair and forces his sweetheart’s head down until he’s peeking down at the head of Bucky’s cock coming in and out of where his tits are gripping it.

“Open your mouth,” Bucky grits out, and Steve drops his jaw, gets his tongue out just waiting for Bucky to come. He does, a few moments later, shooting off into Steve’s mouth and onto his collarbones with a gasp. Steve swallows down what lands in his mouth, and without even being told to, he keeps his mouth open and tongue out for Bucky to feed the rest of it to him, scooping it up with his fingers and letting Steve suck it off like he’s aching for it. “So good, Stevie. You’re such an angel, sweetheart, I’m gonna give you what you need now,” Bucky promises, removing Steve’s hands from his tits and climbing off him to sit Steve up against the headboard.

Steve just watches him while he’s being manhandled, docile and satisfied with the fact that Bucky is going to take care of him now.

Bucky does, getting down and kneeling between his spread legs so he can kiss at the sensitive skin of Steve’s inner thighs. “Bucky, _please_ ,” Steve begs, and Bucky can’t keep his best guy waiting, can he?

He wraps his mouth around the tip of Steve’s aching cock and suckles at it like he did with his nipples earlier, tongue teasing at the slit before he makes quick work of swallowing him down. It isn’t the most intricate of blowjobs, and Steve only lasts about a minute or two, but he comes down Bucky’s throat with a gasp and a strangled shout.

When Bucky crawls back up the bed to lay next to him, Steve tucks his face into his neck, burrowing his nose to rest against Bucky’s clavicle. Bucky laughs fondly and cuddles him close, pulling the blanket up higher so it’s covering both their naked bodies.

One of those habits that never dies.

“We can go back to sleep, baby. You wore me out,” Bucky murmurs against his hair, blonde strands tickling his skin.

Steve makes a noise into his neck. “You’re the one that woke me up,” he protests, but he sounds sleepy. He _is_ sleepy by the way he’s rubbing nose into Bucky’s neck like a cat.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “ _You’re_ the one that woke me up by hitting me in the face with my own shirt that you stole to sleep in, sweetheart.”

“I did? I’m sorry, Buck.” He sounds genuinely apologetic now, if not a bit embarrassed by his sleep-stripping, but Bucky gentles him and tugs him closer so he’s tucked halfway under his body.

“It’s cute, Stevie. I don’t mind,” he promises, kissing Steve’s hair. Then, because he likes making his boyfriend blush, he reaches down and tugs at one of Steve’s still-sensitive nipples, eliciting a startles yelp and an embarrassed groan. “Led to a pretty good morning, I’d say.”

“I hate you,” Steve says, but it’s hard to take him seriously when he yawns around the words like he’s seconds from dropping off. He probably is. There’s no heat behind them either way.

Bucky closes his eyes and relaxes into the pillow, burying his face into Steve’s hair. “Love you, too sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are what keeps the content coming, so feel free to spare what you can! as usual, i hope you enjoyed! stay safe & see you next time around.


End file.
